1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a self-leveling tray or ice dispenser. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improvements in lifting mechanisms for a self-leveling tray or ice dispenser which may be connected and removed without the use of tools for easy cleaning.
2. Background of the Invention.
Various self-leveling tray or ice dispensers are known in the food service and grocery industries. Invariably, these devices include springs to provide an upward force against the downward weight of the ice or trays. Either compression springs or extension springs are generally employed. Compression springs often suffer a disadvantage in that maximum use of the storage space may not be made. Since the compression springs themselves would be beneath the removable bottom, a certain amount of space must be allocated to the compression spring.
The present invention utilizes extension springs to make maximum use of the storage space.
Wherever food is involved, all of the equipment which is used with handling and serving must be kept clean. Increasingly, through industry or government standards, dispensers such as involved in the present invention must be capable of being exposed for cleaning and inspection. This must be attended to on a regular basis without the use of tools.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. patents were uncovered:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,468,115 Saul, Jr. April 26, 1949 2,7l7,085 Waddington September 6, l955 3,168,198 Shelley February 2, 1965 3,407,015 Silberberg October 22, 1968 3,428,185 Vorndran February 18, 1969 3,511,548, McIlhone May 12, 1970 3,738,722 Kooiman June 12, 1973 4,206,954 Kooiman June l0, l980 4,354,605 Brutsman October 19, 1982 4,449,760 House May 22, 1984 ______________________________________
Saul (U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,115), Shelley (U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,198) and Silberberg (U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,015) each disclose use of compression springs. No suggestion is made of detachable lifting mechanisms which would allow ready access for inspection and cleaning.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a self-leveling tray or ice dispenser wherein the lifting mechanisms are detachably connected without the use of tools for ready cleaning and inspection.